2015 Atlantic hurricane season (Andrew444's Version)
The '''2015 Atlantic hurricane season '''was the most active in history, breaking records even 2005 couldn't break. 41 depressions formed, of which 34 became tropical storms, 18 hurricanes, and 9 became major hurricanes. Paticuarly because of Hurricanes Kate, Odette, and Peter, over $150 billion was caused, making it the costliest season ever, beating 2005. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:150 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2015 till:01/02/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/02/2015 till:01/03/2015 color:TS text:Ana from:14/04/2015 till:15/04/2015 color:TD text:Two from:02/05/2015 till:07/05/2015 color:C2 text:Bill from:27/05/2015 till:08/06/2015 color:C1 text:Claudette barset:break from:03/06/2015 till:12/06/2015 color:C3 text:Danny from:04/06/2015 till:05/06/2015 color:TD text:Six from:12/06/2015 till:21/06/2015 color:TS text:Erika from:20/06/2015 till:30/06/2015 color:C4 text:Fred barset:break from:12/07/2015 till:13/07/2015 color:TD text:Nine from:12/07/2015 till:17/07/2015 color:C1 text:Grace from:15/07/2015 till:22/07/2015 color:C2 text:Henri from:24/07/2015 till:25/07/2015 color:TS text:Ida barset:break from:31/07/2015 till:08/08/2015 color:C2 text:Joaquin from:04/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 color:C5 text:Kate from:04/08/2015 till:14/08/2015 color:C4 text:Larry from:04/08/2015 till:06/08/2015 color:TS text:Mindy barset:break from:13/08/2015 till:27/08/2015 color:TS text:Unnamed from:01/09/2015 till:09/09/2015 color:TS text:Nicholas from:31/08/2015 till:21/09/2015 color:C5 text:Odette from:04/09/2015 till:07/10/2015 color:C5 text:Peter barset:break from:07/09/2015 till:12/09/2015 color:TS text:Rose from:09/09/2015 till:26/09/2015 color:C5 text:Sam from:29/09/2015 till:02/10/2015 color:C2 text:Teresa barset:break from:02/10/2015 till:04/10/2015 color:C3 text:Victor from:05/10/2015 till:17/10/2015 color:C5 text:Wanda from:08/10/2015 till:14/10/2015 color:TS text:Alpha from:13/10/2015 till:22/10/2015 color:TS text:Beta barset:break from:20/10/2015 till:31/10/2015 color:TS text:Gamma from:20/10/2015 till:27/10/2015 color:TS text:Delta from:31/10/2015 till:18/11/2015 color:C3 text:Epsilon from:01/11/2015 till:04/11/2015 color:TD text:Thirty-one barset:break from:08/11/2015 till:14/11/2015 color:TS text:Zeta from:19/11/2015 till:02/12/2015 color:C1 text:Eta from:28/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 color:TS text:Theta from:14/12/2015 till:19/12/2015 color:TS text:Kappa from:31/12/2015 till:04/01/2016 color:C1 text:Mu bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2015 till:01/03/2015 text:February from:01/03/2015 till:01/04/2015 text:March from:01/04/2015 till:01/05/2015 text:April from:01/05/2015 till:01/06/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Records *When Ana was named on Feburary 28, 2015, it was the third-earliest date for a season's first named storm. Only the 1978 January storm and the 1952 Groundhog Day storm formed earlier. *Ana was the easternmost and southernmost February storm on record. *Tropical Depression Two's formation on April 14 made it the third April tropical cyclone on record, following the 1992 subtropical storm and 2003's Ana. *May was a extremely active month. The two tropical storms, Bill and Claudette, tied a record set in 1887. This May was also the first May on record to have two hurricanes. *When Bill was named on May 3, it was the earliest date on record for a season's second named storm, beating Tropical Storm Two's record in 1887 (May 12). *With Bill becoming a hurricane on May 5, it was the second earliest date for a season's first hurricane, behind only Hurricane One in 1908. *Bill's hurricane strike on Jupiter, Florida made it the earliest hurricane strike on record, beating Hurricane Two's record in 1908 (late May). *Tropical Storm Claudette set three records when it was named on May 27: *#It reset the record for the earliest date of a season's third named storm, breaking Tropical Storm Three's record in 1887 (June 12). *#It was the easternmost May tropical storm on record. *#It tied the record number of May storms (2 in 1887). *Claudette's designation as a Category 1 hurricane on May 29 set another record: it broke the all time record of May hurricanes (1 in 4 years, most recently 1970). *2015 became the first season to have 3 storms prior to June 1, breaking the old record of 2 in 1887 and 1908. *June, like May, saw record activity. The three storms that formed, Danny, Erika, and Fred, tied the record of 3 set in 4 years, most recently 1968. Although 1886 had 3 hurricanes (1 more than 2015), 2015 was the first June to have 2 major hurricanes (Danny and Fred). *Tropical Storm Danny's naming on June 9 gave it the title for the earliest date for a season's fourth named storm, weeks ahead of Hurricane Dennis's record (July 5). *When Danny became a hurricane on June 9, it was the earliest date on record for a season's third hurricane. *When Danny became a major hurricane on June 10, it became the fourth June major hurricane on record, after a storm in 1945, Audrey in 1957, and Alma in 1966.